


Love

by Hecate_Trivia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur POV, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate_Trivia/pseuds/Hecate_Trivia
Summary: What Arthur sees when he walks into Gwaine's chambers.





	Love

King Arthur was on a rampage. One of his knights -Gwaine- was once again late to training. For the third time this week. On top of that Merlin hadn’t bothered to show up at all to his duties. Arthur was not in a good mood, at all.

 Arthur didn’t bother knocking on the doors to Gwaine’s chamber just strided right in. And stopped dead.

 Gwaine was sound asleep, face as peaceful as he had ever seen it. The knight’s arm was draped over a much smaller figure- Merlin. The lanky man looked so much younger in his relaxed state, just like when he and Arthur first met.

 To Arthur it looked like Gwaine was protecting Merlin with his own body, which made Arthur smile; Gwaine, it seemed, would always protect Merlin, even in his sleep.

  As Arthur watched them, something soft unfurled in his chest. He was happy for his best friend, that he had someone that loved him; Arthur wasn’t blind to the looks the pair gave each other.

  There wasn’t any anger left in Arthur, after seeing the pair. He wouldn’t, or maybe just couldn’t, a disturb a moment like that. He closed the door softly behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, I hope that everyone is doing well xx Please comment anything you would add or change, constuctive comments are always welcome xx.


End file.
